A Homunculus's love
by Shashandra7.0
Summary: Amoretta shows Lillet how much she loves and belives in her. However, words aren't enough to express the passion the Homunculus has awakened inside of her. This is what happened during Dezopenguin's "life in a bottle" in chapter six.  Warning: Yuri lemon.


A homunculus's love

Notes: This is what happened during Dezopenguin's "life in a bottle" in chapter six. And yes, I asked permission to "fill in the blanks" for that "missing scene."

Disclaimer: I do no own the game or the characters of Grimgrimoire!

Warning: Lemon fan fic! Contains strong sexual content between two lovers.

"_When I see you smile, it makes my heart soar into the air. __When I see you frown with sadness, I come to your side to comfort you in the best way that I can. Without you, I probably would've still been stuck in the lab, being treated like an Homunculus instead of a person. Lillet, you gave me the one source that I needed when my creator couldn't give to me, and that was love. You've put up with me and my arrogance and supported me. Thanks to you I feel complete and whole. Now, I can return your love for me the same way for as much as I want."_

Inside a fancy and luxurious room with a queen sized bed with a canopy on top of it, a purple dress was tossed aside, along with a witch hat and tan boots. Short white pants were next to be flung on the floor, along with a black coat looking garment and black leather knee boots with heels.

And last to be removed were purple lace panties with strings on both sides to keep it restrained and a pair of attractive black low cut undergarments.

Twenty year old Lillet Blan felt her heart pounding with excitment and her cheeks blushing deep red with arousal as her ash blonde haired partner of four years, Amoretta Virgine, was straddling on top of her, those alluring crimson eyes looking deep within the master magician's dark purple ones. Both pairs of their hands were laced together. The dim lamp was still on, but neither of them cared. The homunculus's smile shined with raidence and beauty. Amoretta went down and embraced her beloved tightly.

Amoretta wanted Lillet badly, she wanted to remind her that she still loved her and that she would never hate her for a minor setback of when the flask thief destroyed Lillet's candle, leaving her side tracked. The homunculus also missed being intimate with Lillet, since the last time they made love was around six months ago, after Runcifer was subdued and taken to police custody after trying to steal Amoretta's flask.

Amoretta's head went down and her soft and tender lips touched Lillet's, a warm kiss was delivered. Lillet returned the kiss with more passion and love as she added her tongue and performed a love waltz within the mouth of white blonde haired girl.

The magician moaned with bliss, feeling the overwhelming presence of the lovely and loving Homunculus. Amoretta parted her hands with Lillet's and wraps them around her neck, while the other girl warps hers around the waist. Lillet's medium sized breasts were brushing against Amoretta's bigger ones. Lillet began to fondle her breasts with her free hand, earning her light moans from the beautiful homunculus.

The magician inhaled the scent of Amoretta, she smelled like roses and honey mixed it. She continedto massage the flask born girl's breasts as she kissed her hard.

Once Lillet was done with her lover's chest a few mintues later, Amoretta's silhouette went up and slowly began to go forward and back, following the movements of the body. She was thrusting herself slowly into Lillet's mound, receiving deep and sensually moans escaping from her throat.

The moans fueled Amoretta's desire to pleasure Lillet even further. She placed Lillet's hands on both her breasts and sped up her grinding with ease. Lillet shuddered with the ecstatic pleasure and began maneuvering her hips as she massaged Amoretta's chest. The pacing became faster and the grinding went harder over time. Lillet hotly moaned as she called out her lover's name again and again while she locked thier hands together tightly, not wanting this amaznig experience to end.

Heavy breathing and soft moans filled the air within the room as the limit was about to be reached. Although Amoretta had the stamina of a succubus, Lillet was still human, and she had to reach her climax sooner or later. Two minutes later, Amoretta rode on Lillet faster and harder, causing the bed to shake heavily. Mere moments later, one of Lillet's free hands gripped the bed sheets as she came, letting out a big moan before convulsing her slender body and arching forward. Amoretta arched back and sighed with pleasure before gently laying herself down on top of her flustered lover.

Amoretta sent kisses to Lillet's forehead and her jaw line as she embraced her whole body. Lillet kissed the other girl's cheek and then her lips again as she cupped her face with her delicate and sliglhty trembling fingers. Amoretta slowly and slightly pulled herself back from Lillet to look her in the eye. She looked shy and uncertain for some reason, Lillet noticed as she returned her lover's gaze with anticapation.

"Lillet, do you want…?"

"What?" Lillet asked, confused.

"I mean, do you want to have your turn now?" Amoretta asked, blushing slightly.

Lillet blushed and smiled at the other woman lovingly.

"Sure."

To be continued.


End file.
